Vaccine Man
}} |status = Deceased |birthplace = Earth |height = 2-18 m (6'7"-59'1") |gender = Male |location = A-City |abilities = Energy Projection Flight Transformation |affiliation = Mother Earth |manga = Chapter 1 |anime = Episode 1 |japanese = Ryūsei Nakao |english = Christopher R. Sabat |webcomic = Chapter 1}} Vaccine Man (ワクチンマン, Wakuchin Man) was a Mysterious Being supposedly born from the release of excessive pollution and waste generated by the industries made by human beings. He claimed he was created as an incarnation of nature's wrath and was tasked to wipe out humanity and thus effectively "vaccinate" the earth against future "infections." He was killed by Saitama. Appearance Vaccine man fullbody.jpg|Full appearance (Manga)|linktext=Full appearance (Manga) Vaccine Man Full Appearance Anime.png|Full appearance (Anime)|linktext=Full appearance (Anime) Vaccine Man was a large, purple hairless humanoid with two rounded antennae on his head. He had a bare muscular body. Vaccine Man also demonstrated the ability of shapeshifting, he could transform into a bigger and complex form, armed with large teeth, claws, and fangs. Personality Acting as the anti-villain antagonist, Vaccine Man set out to extinguish humanity for the sake of his interpretation on the status of the environment being poor, as considered he considered humans to be an "infection" that wither the environment into a polluted, tainted mess of machinery; and carcasses of organisms. The thought of opposition enraged him for he believed he acted out the wishes of planet Earth. History Vaccine Man was supposedly created as a response to the industrial reign over nature. Conceived by nature, in his own words, he has been formed to serve as the apostle of Mother Earth and under the wishes of such. He believes the Earth as a single living organism that is in need of protection and relief of pain, so Vaccine Man has set out to carry out the deed in extinguishing humanity so nature can prosper completely once more. To do this, he has tasked himself to attack the areas where humans are known to live in an infrastructure of technology and artificial order. Plot Introduction Saga Vaccine Man appears next to A-City, creating a crater as a result of his travels. He conceives multiple balls of energy that cause further destruction to the city. Lightning Max and Smile Man were sent after Vaccine Man but are defeated easily. He then notices a crying schoolgirl and proceeds to try to grab and crush her. She is saved by Saitama, whom Vaccine Man questions regarding the hero's identity. Saitama says that he is just an average hero doing average hero things as a hobby. Offended at Saitama's casual attitude, Vaccine Man launches into a diatribe about his name and purpose while transforming into his second form. Saitama quickly defeats him in a single punch, the staple of the latter's heroic deeds for the rest of the series. Credit for defeating him ultimately went to King, who was passing by and accidentally tripped onto Vaccine Man’s remains. Abilities and Powers Vaccine Man was a creature of great strength and size, enough so to be classed a threat level of "Dragon." He could destroy a large part of a big city quickly. He breezed through 31 heroes, some of which included passing by a couple A-Class heroes and making them retreat without even noticing them. He was also said to be perhaps the greatest mysterious being that appeared till that point in time. Physical Abilities Immense Strength: '''As a Dragon-level mysterious being, Vaccine Man is presumably very strong, although the depths of his strength were never seen. He was strong enough to defeat two A-Class heroes and several other heroes with apparently little effort. '''Immense Speed and Reflexes: As a Dragon-level mysterious being, Vaccine Man naturally has impressive speed and reflexes, although the depths of his speed and reflexes were never shown. Immense Endurance: As a Dragon-level mysterious being, Vaccine Man has amazing endurance. He was able to defeat 31 heroes in one day without wearing out, demonstrating his resilience, although he was effortlessly killed by a single punch from Saitama. Supernatural Abilities Energy Balls (エネルギー弾, Enerugī-dan): He can shoot energy balls which cause large-scale explosions upon cities. His energy balls are said to be the accumulation of "biological" energy present naturally in Earth. Flight (飛行能力, Hikō nōryoku): Vaccine Man's supernatural powers also extend to flight. When he does he is surrounded by an aura that's similar to his energy balls and takes off several feet in the air. [[Transformation|'Transformation']] (変身, Henshin): Vaccine Man is shown to morph his hand into a larger spiky form when he was about to crush the schoolgirl. Vaccine Man is also shown to transform into a more advanced form, bearing longer claws, teeth, a darker coloration, solid luminescent red eyes, tusks, and visible scales and spikes. The extent of this form's power is unknown, as Vaccine Man was killed by Saitama after adopting it. He can mutate only specific parts of his body to preserve energy. Major Battles Quotes * (To Saitama): "What kind of ridiculous backstory is that?! I exist because of humankind's constant pollution of the environment! I am Vaccine Man! The Earth is a single living organism! And you humans are the disease-causing germs killing it! The will of the Earth gave birth to me so that I may destroy humanity and their insidious civilization! But you do this for fun?! That's the reason you dare to oppose me, the Earth's apostle!? Then indeed I must wipe humankind from existence!" Trivia * Vaccine Man's normal form bears a strong resemblance to the character Piccolo from the popular manga series Dragon Ball. Coincidentally, the character happens to share the same English voice actor, Christopher Sabat, and the same German voice actor, David Nathan. * Vaccine Man happens to be a parody of the character Baikinman, the primary antagonist of Anpanman. Given that One Punch Man is a reference to'' Anpanman'', Vaccine Man shares the same Japanese voice actor as Baikinman, Ryusei Nakao. ** Nakao himself is also known for voicing Frieza in the ''Dragon Ball ''series (DBZ and DBS). * Murata stated that the energy balls he uses are the same as Choze and Homeless Emperor. References Navigation fr:Vaccine-man pl:Szatan Śmierdziuszko Category:Characters Category:Mysterious Being Category:Deceased Category:Villains Category:Dragon Category:Male Category:Anti-Villains